Soulless
by AriaLove16
Summary: Damon is always and always has been second best next to Stephan with the two girls he's ever truly loved.  Elena and Katherine.  He hates it and it's made him soulless.  Rated T just in case.


**A/N: This is my first story on this account****, I hope you enjoy it. I recently mad a Vampire Diaries Roleplay an the link for it is on my forum if you'd like to join, PM me, I'd love as many people to join as possible :D Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the vampir diaries, unfortunately.**

**Soulless  
><strong>

I lay shirtless on his bed, a blond girl lay half drained and asleep at his feet. I stared bitterly out the window. Why does everyone always prefer my little brother? Why does everyone always hate me? There was a time when we were both young and human, when we both friends, best friends. I wasn't hated by anyone. Katherine loved me, I know she did, even now I know she'd only pretended to die. Even though she left me and she doesn't love me anymore I know she'd loved me once. I spent the past one hundred years loving her, I know now that love is painful and over rated, so why am I allowing history to repeat itself? I know Elena loves Stephan most, so did Katherine, but I don't think Stephan loves her more than I do. Maybe equally as much. He didn't love Katherine more either but she prefered him.

There was a time when I was kind and caring. I would even venture as far to say that I was a good civilian and you're probably wondering what the hell happened. Katherine died and something snapped inside me. I thought Katherine was kind an pure and everything good in the world so when she left so did my soul. I guess I have it back now I know she's alivee, and a complete bitch, but it's damaged and my heart-if I have one that is- is still broken. Now, thanks to Katherine, I'm an evil, dangerous, _vampire_. I've embraced what I truly am. I hate everyone, or at least I did until I made the stupid mistake to return to Mystic Falls. I care about nobody, or at least I didn't until Elena came into the picture and I am dangerous to the community. When angered I would kill anyone and everyone without a second thought, except Elena of course. Why do I care so damn much about Elena. She's Stephans, she'll always be Stephans, she said it herself. Why do I go looking for heart break? Isn't my heart broken enough. I glare at the sun shining in my window and it turns do swirling shards of pure ice. My mind drifted to the time where I was a charming elegable bachelor.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on a bench in the garden, soaking in the suns rays. I heard Katherine laugh at something Stephan said and I smiled to myself. She was happy. Her happiness was all I ever wanted. Sure I prefered being the one to make her smile, make her laugh, make her blush, make her happy, but so long as she was happy I was happy, I knew I'd get her in the end. Stephan called goodbye over his shoulder and went inside to do his study and I jumped at the chance to charm the sweet, young Lady Kathering Pierce. She rounded the corner and saw me, a smile spreading across her sweet, innocent face._

_"The other Salvatore brother," she whispered, curtseying in her long, beautifully made, lilac dress. _

_"How do you do, Miss Katherine?" I ask, lifting her hand and brushing it with my lips. She laughed, a delicate, tinkling laugh and it made me happy to know that I caused that beautiful sound. _

_"Very well thank-you," she said, daintily sitting down beside me. "Stephan is planning a private dinner for us in the courting room this evening. He said it will be really romantic with roses and candles. Would you like to join us?" I look at her and chuckle._

_"I don't think Stephan would be too happy with that, he seems to think you spend too much time with me as it is," I told her. She looked disappointed and I imediately took her hand to console her. I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. "If you want me there then I will come."_

_"Oh I do," she smiled, happily._

_"Then I'll be there, if that's what makes you happy."_

_"I'm happy when we're all together and we're all happy," she said. I walked her up to the doors of our house. _

_"I shall see you later, Miss Katherine, for our romantic dinner. Just the three of us," I said laughing as I turned to leave her. She grabbed my wrist and pulled my back to her and I felt we under her soft touch. She crashes her lips to mine, kissing me passionately. _

_"See you later, Mr Salvatore," Katherine giggled, leaving me standing breathless and shocked behind her.  
><em>

_I got dressed in my best clothes for dinner with Katherine. She wanted me there and she had kissed me earlier. I could still feel her kiss on my lips. I went down to the courting room at six o'clock and Stephan was already there when I walk in. Katherines eyes lit up when I go over to her and sit on her other side with one hand on her knee, low enough down so that it is not inapropriate. She leaned in to kiss my cheek and I smile warmly at her, taking her hand and raising it to my lips, kissing the soft pale skin there._

_"Good evening Miss Katherine," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek in return. I notice Stephans face redden with undisguised anger but Katherine was happy so I didn't care fo his feelings.  
><em>

_"It's Miss Pierce to you, brother. Do you have no idea how to treat a lady? What are you even doing here? We are courting now get out. It isn't a romantic meal with you here and I promised Miss Pierce a romantic dinner alone," hissed Stephan but I just looked at him mockingly. Katherine looked upset and I didn't like that so I remained calm and didn't suggest the dule I so dearly wanted._

_"I prefer Miss Katherine and that is what I shall call her as she prefers it too. I have every idea how to treat a lady. I've been with more lady's when I was with the army than you could count on your fingers, little brother. Miss Katherine invited me to dinner so I have every right to be here. Why don't you ask Miss Katherine what she wants for a change?" I reply, my voice cold as ice. Katherine looked up ar us from under dark lashes and Stephan looked at her._

_"Tell him you don't want him here, darling," he ordered and I glared at him. Katherines beautiful blue eyes looked hurt and tearful and I felt like killing Stephan.  
><em>

_"But Stephan I do! I love Damon as much as I love him and I want him with me. Oh please don't fight," she begged and my heart jummped. She loved me. Stephan's face hardened but he was resigned, he wouldn't go against Katherines wishes.  
><em>

I broke out of my reverie as the window pain smashed into a million pieces in front of me. The glass mixing with the shards of ice that were falling dangerously from the sky. My exsistence was a complete waist of time. I was always second best compared to Stephan and now my life purpose is to ruin my brothers life. I scowled at the sleeping blond at the end of my bed and my eyes darken. I bare my fangs and bite, enjoying the screams eminate from her, draining every last drop of her sweet blood from her now limp body . I snap her neck, relishing the snapping sound. I'm a monster now. That's al I am and it's all I will ever be. A soulless, evil, monster.

**A/N: I hope you liked it :D I really enjoyed writing it. If you really liked it I may continue it, I was going to leave it as a one shot but I could exstend it if I get more than five reviews :)**

x!Aria!x


End file.
